Five Nights With Elena
by Writers Of Chaos
Summary: So Jay has ran from his job as night guard...or was killed...either way the management at Freddy Fazabear's Pizzeria is having trouble finding a replacement...so it's up to Elena to save the day. Just one problem...she's blind as a bat.
1. Prologue

Zane

My sister was resilient...

A powerhouse of generosity and kindness.

But she was not the type of powerhouse to take on the role in which she was trying to take.

"Dear, sister..." I began, placing my hands on her shoulders. "I understand your heart is in the right place...but I don't think you should be doing this..."

She smiled, taking my face in her hands, thumbs stroking my cheeks as she gazed up at me with blind, milky-blue eyes.

"I know it will be hard...but you haven't been able to hire a night guard since Jay ran off...I would be more than willing to take his place."

I bowed my head, biting my lower lip nervously. "You'll have to be vigilant. The night guard's job is to assure the safety of everything inside the store...the cameras..."

She dropped her hands. "I don't need to see what's on the cameras to know if something it wrong. The night is quiet...if I hear something out of the ordinary I'll call someone immediately."

I sighed, there would be no reasoning with my little sister. "Okay...you may have the shift. I will tell Kai, but this lasts only until we find someone else. You may have good hearing but being blind does make you vulnerable..."

Her smile faded into a frown for the slightest second. "I know..."

I put an arm around her, leading her. "Well, since that is settled, let me just show you your office...so you can get a feel for everything."

She laughed. "Was that a joke? She glanced in my direction. "Good one."

I couldn't help but chuckle in response. "Why thank you."

"You're welcome..."

X.X.X

_A.N. - D!sc0rd3r here. So I'm assuming...(since I recognized some of the follower notifications as followers from my singular account)...that many of you know who Elena is...and how bad of a catastrophe this will be considering she's blind. XD Or will it? Guess you'll just have to read. ;) Also to Cameron, sorry I'm off kinda doing my thing, I'm still in the process of thinking something up for Elemental Arts. *clamp heart*_


	2. Night One

Elena

The whirring of the fan in my office was nearly unbearable, deafening, and the worst thing about it was that there was no off switch for it.

But other than that there weren't any negative aspects about this job...

Save for lack of sleep, but I had a cup of coffee before I started and so I should've been fine until six a.m.

A man called on the phone, and before I could pick it up the call went to voicemail.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"Well he seems like a nice individual..." I thought aloud. "Let's hope you have more information for me than Zane..."

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazabear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazabear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

That sounded absolutely terrible...why would that be the introductory greeting for any business

"Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Simple enough, I suppose...

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servers locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Jesus what kind of place is this...?

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazabear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazabear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

As I listened to the message for longer and longer I realized that maybe it was right of Zane to deter me from taking this job.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

I was slowly shaking my head as the phone on the other line clicked, indicating that he had hung up.

This had to have been some sort of cruel and rather unintelligent joke...

Right?

Animatronics had to be controlled by an external force or by initial programming.

Machines such as those do not carry artificial intelligence.

It was just a prank.

It had to be.

My watch beeped then, a low toned, beep. It did this ten times, indicating that the time was ten p.m. The official start of my shift.

I sat down in the chair I was provided and relaxed.

Maybe I could take a nap if things got boring.

I did already look forward to morning.

Listening and waiting for something potentially bad to happen was not the most amusing of occupations.

Before I knew it it was eleven p.m. And then twelve a.m.

And I wanted desperately for morning to come.

Because it was getting to a point where I almost wished that the animatronics would come to life.

I guessed I shouldn't have wasted my wish...

It started out as a low drone, echoing through the building as if it were nothing more than a damp cave.

But as it grew louder I realized that it wasn't a drone...but mumbling...

I couldn't make out what it was saying, but just the pitch of it was enough to send chills down my spine.

I could hear heavy footsteps and crashing noises that sounded like pots and pans falling to a tile floor.

And as the beeping of my watch counted the hours for me I grew panicked.

I could hear them, but I didn't know the building and so I couldn't tell how close they were based on how loud they were.

Eventually I gave in and shut both of my doors, sitting not in my chair, but underneath the desk that zane had shown me, the one that supported the fan.

I hugged my knees tight and tried my best to be invisible, because even though I couldn't see them, it was highly likely that they could see me.

And that was very disturbing.

My watch chimed off four times, the pitch was slightly higher than when it had rung at ten p.m.

Which told me that it was four a.m.

I smiled to myself, two more hours left...

And then I can go back home.

That's when the power went out with a heavy sigh.

I heard the industrial doors, my only protection, slam open.

I could hear a tune being hummed in the distance, and the footsteps of the approaching guests...

Or were they the animatronics?

The second option seemed most likely by this point.

And that smell...

What was that awful smell?

I curled up even tighter when I heard the music box melody start to play.

It was whimsical and friendly, but I had a feeling that the intention that the intruder held was not a friendly one at all.

The footfalls were in my room now, and the strange groaning was very loud.

The music had stopped and given way to the rustling of papers and equipment.

Whoever...

Whatever was in here was searching for me.

Now I knew why Jay ran away...at least to some extent. Maybe it was more frightening for him because he could see what was coming.

The foul stench was right on top of me now, and I could almost feel the presence of the thing in my office, as if it was touching me, but not quite.

I could feel the air shift as it moved it was so close.

I covered my mouth with my hands in desperation to be silent.

But my watch rang out six times and I panicked, feeling around on it until I was sure that I had turned it off.

The rustling stopped.

The footsteps ceased.

I held my breath.

And then they started again.

Getting softer and softer until I could not hear it anymore.

And I realized.

Six a.m.

It was six a.m.

My shift was over.

The mumbling had stopped too, and the humming, and it seemed that the robots were programmed to stop free-roam at six.

I was overjoyed.

I stood, legs shaking, and I balanced myself against the desk that had hidden me so well.

And I knew one thing now...

The person who called me wasn't trying to prank me.

His warnings were real...


	3. The Morning After

Elena

It was real.

The terror of night-watch duty was real.

But I already offered my services to Zane and I couldn't let him down now...

But would he understand if I told him I was afraid...?

He was sure to...

But...

He needed me...

He needed a guard...

I sat in the main room of the building, hands clammy and shaking, I clasped them and unclasped them many times over, trying to work some of my stress out somehow...

Nothing was working.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I jumped violently.

"Oh goodness." Said a familiar voice. "I apologize...I did not mean to frighten you."

I sighed, turning to my brother. "It's okay. The night watch position is...a little nerve-wracking..."

He sat beside me, I could tell because the stage bent a little under his weight. "I would not mind if you reconsidered your offer." He said.

I shook my head. "No. It...it must be just the effects of the late hours on my mind." I smiled weakly at him. "I am just tired. I will go home and rest and..." I took his hands in mine. "And then I will be back tonight for my next shift."

I could almost feel his resentment at this idea, I could nearly feel the mood in the air change as his smile faded to frown...

If it even did such a thing...

I could not see for myself if my assumptions were correct.

He leaned close and planted a light kiss on my forehead. "Do be careful." He asked of me. "I would hate for you to..."

He paused.

"To lose my mind like Mr. Walker?" I finished, referring to the Jay we spoke about just the previous night.

"Yes...I would be very upset..."

I released his hands. "You'll see. I will be fine."

At least...

I hoped I would be fine.


	4. Night Two

Elena

Night shift once again.

I was torn between two different thoughts..

The first...

_Maybe it won't be so bad now that I know how the night guard position is...now that I've experienced it._

The second...

_Maybe it will be worse._

I sat in the desk chair rigid, the incessant buzzing of the fan on the desk droning, deafening in my ears.

The phone rang soon after my arrival, after four rings going to the recorder.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"

_Gee thanks..._

"I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

My eyes widened at that statement.

"What?" I asked the machine, then leaping up and feeling around for it, shaking it when I got my hands on it. "You're joking? You have to be joking!"

The man on the phone did not answer me however, just continued to give me instruction.

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

_Well I can't check the cameras so please just get on with it..._

This place was already making me antsy...my thoughts didn't even sound like my own...

I sounded so rude and impatient...

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often."

_Freddy...which one was that...?_

"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

_More active in the dark? So...that must mean the carnival music...was him._

"I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors."

_I have blind spots everywhere, it seems you have not researched your new employee, my friend._

"So i-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react..."

I sighed.

"Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

_Yes you are..._ I thought. _You wouldn't be telling me this if I wasn't in danger of these robotic animals..._

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

The sound of the recorder playing clicked off and I was left by myself, alone in the dark.

My watch beeped, telling me it was eleven p.m.

There weren't any noises yet, no heavy footsteps or soft humming...

No pots or pans crashing.

Not even the sounds of cars on the street could be heard outside the building.

It was deathly silent.

_Peek at those cameras...just to make sure everyone's in their proper place._

I could not see the cameras...not what they portrayed, I could find the tablet that put the feeds all in one small place for observance, but the most I could do with it was click the different spots on the screen until I heard a split second of static, indicating that the camera feeds had switched.

_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there...becomes more active if the cameras remain off...he doesn't like being watched._

I clicked through each of the cameras, at least as close to all of them as I could manage, I already experienced one of these animatronics and I didn't want another one on my hands.

Then the groaning started.

Yet again low agonized cries sent chills down my spine, and I immediately felt dread pooling in the pit of my stomach.

I instinctively went to hide, but there was only one place to do so without leaving the room, and the one spot that was available I had already been caught in once before...

So it was best I supposed if I just stayed where I was, clicking through the camera feeds and hoping that they didn't sneak in the doors.

I could hear them moving.

Feel the changes in the atmosphere as they drew nearer and nearer...

The droning of their mechanical bodies painfully apparent, painfully near...

I just had to ignore the fact that they might kill me tonight...

_Tapping..._

_Is someone tapping?_

It sounded like there was someone was at the window, looking at me, asking to come in...it was on the right side of me...

This was a new sound that I did not recognize...

And it frightened me to no end.

I rushed to that side of the room and felt around for the button to close the door, and when I found it I pounded on it furiously until the satisfying whoosh of air and the metallic slam of the industrial barrier sounded.

I turned and slid down the door, back pressed firmly to it, and i covers my face, not that it would block anything out.

I quickly switched my hands to my ears instead, trying not to lose my sanity right then and there...

It was only my second night.

This couldn't POSSIBLY be the end of...so soon...

How...

And why...

Both good questions.

I was understanding Jay more and more as the hours slowly and agonizingly scraped by.

Suddenly I heard a loud screech...

It sounded so close but sounds were deceiving sometimes...

Either way I shuffled to the opposite door, trying to close it, but it kept giving me a click and a very disheartening error noise.

"No..." I whimpered pathetically. "No. No!" I continued to hit the button but soon realized that it would not close...

I retreated to my cubby beneath the desk with the fan and sat in silence...

Or as near silence as I could come.

I shook violently, possibly shaking the table, making it rattle, but the fan whirring was still no less deafening than it was hours ago...

A loud groan sounded before me, it was in the room, whatever it was, whichever animatronic it was...

I heard the whoosh of the opposite door...

It had reopened the damn thing!

I was going to die.

This was inevitable.

I heard a thud, the thing in my office was crawling, as indicated by the shuffling, I held my breath as the sounds drew neared and nearer...

Then the noises stopped.

Feebly I reached out, trying to find something to grasp so I could uncoil myself and leave the cramped space from under the desk, but instead my hand touched something soft and fuzzy.

And a little sticky too...

My hand jerked back instinctively, because it surprised me, but then I reached out to touch it again, this time sort of feeling along the shape of it...

I'd cleaned the animatronics a choice few times since customers complained of the smell, and I knew that this one was...

"Bonnie!" I called softly, taking my hand back once again.

"Wh...why..." I released a shuddery breath. "Why haven't you killed me yet...?"

He made a deep, guttural noise, sounding like the sigh of an old, dying man, and I curled in on myself, weeping like a child.

I felt the same fuzziness lightly brush my face and I wailed in terror, trying to huddle back further into the tiny space, whilst swatting at the hand of the large animatronic.

He made a noise of surprise, one of the same depth and intensity as the groaning that he and the other produced, but he also sounded kind of...sad...

My watch chimed six times, indicating the end of my shift.

I could tell Bonnie was standing upright, and I heard the footfalls he emanated as he slowly left the office.

And my question to him was still left unanswered.


End file.
